criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Killed with Kindness/Transcript
Diana Hudgen: Good day, , as you know, we secured the machine from the Diomede Kane ship before it was sold. But as we all know, it came at the loss of two lives. Diana: We also had found the cure behind the epidemic. Thanks to the great effort we used over the last few days, we managed to cure almost everyone. Diana: But as you know, the Nefarion Carnival is coming up this week, . It is a massive event but it could be also a place for the Enemy to strike next. Diana: , I'm sending you with Thom, since he knows how to handle the situation but please keep yourselves safe while you two survey the scene. Thom: Alright, . You ready to go check out the carnival? Let's go then, partner! Later, near the Nefarion Park Estate... Thom: Everything seems to be safe. Let's go up the hill and check out the- (Thom jumps in surprise as a small fireball burns a hole into his suit jacket) Thom: What in the world?! Thom (extinguishing the fire on his jacket): Someone must be playing around with fire here! Thom: The fire must be coming from the estate! Let's get up the hill, NOW! Chapter 1 Investigate Nefarion Park Estate. Thom: Holy crap! The fire came from someone who seems to like playing with fire! That man is burning up! Thom (holding a fire extinguisher): Don't worry, I got this under control! Thom (wiping his forehead): There! the fire is gone, but who decided to burn this man up? It's surely murder... Thom: You're right! The man is John Siffore, one of Diomede Kane's engineers! It seems that the Enemy isn't done with Diomede Kane if they were the one to order the death of one of their engineers. Thom: Of course, if we want to know if the Enemy is behind it, we'll need to solve the murder first! What do you got? Thom: That briefcase was near the body? Perhaps it belongs to our victim? Take a crack at that lock! Thom: And a faded manuscript with the title mentioning Diomede Kane... let's get your dusting kit out! Thom: Our killer may have burned their victim but that doesn't mean the flames of justice hasn't been extinguished yet! Let's go, we got a murder to solve! Examine Faded Manuscript. Thom: Good job restoring that faded manuscript! What does it say? Thom: It says, "Diomede Kane's involvement with the Machine"! And the author's name says Alice Crossfield. Thom: Wasn't Alice a suspect in the burning train case? And you say that she works for Waldheim Rhodium? Thom: We may not have any clue of Waldheim's whereabouts but we can talk to Alice! She's probably somewhere nearby! Talk to Alice Crossfield about the manuscript on Diomede Kane. Thom: Miss Crossfield, we would like to ask you about the manuscript you wrote about Diomede Kane. Alice: I was writing the manuscript for Professor Rhodium. He wanted to know more about Diomede Kane and their projects. Thom: How did you learn of the machine? Alice: One of the engineers there, John Siffore I think, told me about it. Did something happen to him? Thom: He was killed just today, Miss Crossfield. Alice: Dear goodness. Why do my assets keep dropping like flies? I need to go, I'm sorry. Thom: That's fine. Please stay around in case we need to talk later. Examine Victim's Briefcase. Thom: Good job with cracking open the lock! What's inside the briefcase? Thom: There's the victim's name on the inside, as well a piece of paper... Thom: ...with a death warrant for Vince Marini? Thom: We met Vince in our first murder investigation in Halcyon, didn't we, ? Thom: Maybe Vince knows if he's being targeted! Let's go and see if we can find him! Interrogate Vince Marini about the death warrant found in the victim's briefcase. Thom: Hello Vince. We wanted to ask you about John Siffore. Did you know him? Vince: Hello detectives, I don't know the man... what does the man have to do with me? Thom: We found a death warrant inside his briefcase concerning you as the target. Vince: How horrifying! Why, I ought get you two to find him before he finds me! Thom: That won't be possible. He was found burned to death at the park estate. Vince: Good god, that sounds horrible. But I have to get going, detectives. You see, I have to attend a storm reenactment that I'm acting in. Thom: A storm reenactment?! Thom: Well, we'll let you do that. But don't leave town! (After talking to Vince) Thom: Did you hear what Vince said? A storm reenactment! Thom: You're right, we should have a look and see if it has anything to do with the Enemy! Let's go! Investigate Storm Reenactment Stage. Thom: Wow, they really did make a reenactment stage of the Diomede Kane ship! Thom: And you found the victim's badge? Let's try to get that clear substance off it, pronto! Thom: If you think there's a lead in that metal crate too, then go for it! Examine Metal Crate. Thom: What did you find in that crate, ? A piece of faded paper? Thom: It looks important! Should we get the carbon powder out, ? Examine Faded Paper. Thom: What does it say on the faded paper you found in the metal crate? Thom: A bunch of numbers and statements. I think I know what it is. Thom: Aha! It's a sheet of bank statements! And some of the statements was paid to our victim! Thom: We should get this to Brant on the double! Analyze Bank Statements. Thom: What did you get from the bank statements, Brant? Brant: This sheet of bank statements was a donation of money to the rich young man Daniel Martin! Thom: Daniel Martin? Brant: Yeah. Apparently, the victim was collecting donations for the cause of the cure to the epidemic! You remember what he did at Halcyon Medical, right ? Thom: Why would we forget? Let's go see Daniel and ask him about the donations! Talk to Daniel Martin about the monetary donations he gave to the victim. Thom: Mr Martin, can we ask why you donated to John Siffore's cause to finding a cure? Daniel: Of course! He knew the cure's formula, he just needed money to collect the ingredients! Daniel: It's a real shame that he hasn't been congratulated for finding it yet! Thom: Unfortunately, it will never happen, John was burned to a crisp this morning. Daniel: Oh! That's really unfortunate. He'll never be rewarded for his hardship and spirit... Examine Victim's Badge. Thom: Good job with collecting that clear substance! Thom: Let's take this to Clarissa for analysis! Analyze Clear Substance. Thom: Hey Clarissa! What did you retrieve from the substance found on the victim's badge? Clarissa: Of course! The composition was easy to determine! Clarissa: It was composed of lemon grass, oil of lemon eucalyptus and lime juice! Thom:: Uh, can you say that in simple terms please? Clarissa: In other words, the substance is insect repellent! If your killer dropped it on the way to the stage, that means your killer uses it! Thom:: So our killer uses insect repellent! No clue has bugged our senses yet, we'll find this repellent loving killer! Autopsy Victim's Body. Jessica: Finding the murder weapon was easy! It was death by burning, or in a simple word, immolation! Thom: Our killer definitely likes to play with fire! Did you find anything else on the victim? Jessica: The body was burned down so hard that I had a good time searching for the faint traces of any clues to what may have ignited the flame. Jessica: Of course, your killer is not only good at using fire but is very sloppy with the fuel use to burn the body! Jessica: You see, the victim was burned with both liquid from an opium lamp and opium from a smoker's pipe. Jessica: There's no other clues, but we can confirm that your killer is a smoking lover, most specifically they have a good heart for opium pipes! Thom: So our killer smokes opium! That will be their downfall when we smoke the killer out! Later... Thom: We investigated for the Enemy at the Carnival this morning, ... Thom: But we were halted by the burning of John Siffore! Thom: Alice Crossfield ws getting intel from our victim about the storm machine... Thom: Vince Marini had a death warrant of himself inside the victim's briefcase... Thom: and Daniel Martin thought highly of John since he claimed that the victim knew the formula for the cure! Thom: I wonder if the killer is hiding anywhere near the Carnival and if not then how did the killer find him? Gordon: I may have an answer to that question, Thom! Gordon: I did a bit of searching and I think I may have found the killer's hideout! Thom: You found the killer's hideout?! Chapter 2 Thom Collins: We investigated for the Enemy at the Carnival this morning, ... Thom: But we were halted by the burning of John Siffore! Thom: I wonder if the killer is hiding anywhere near the Carnival and if not then how did the killer find him? Gordon: I may have an answer to that question, Thom! Gordon: I did a bit of searching and I think I may have found the killer's hideout! Thom: You found the killer's hideout? Where is it? Gordon: It's not far from Nefarion Park. It's actually hidden inside the hill where Nefarion Estate is standing! Gordon: I sent the coordinates and instructions to get into the hideout, ! Good luck! Investigate Mysterious Hideout. Thom: Wow, this hideout is a bit weird, don't you agree, ? Thom: There's electronics, boxes of supplies, even a large computer screen. Thom: You know, maybe the killer is prepared for the storm already! Did you find any clues? Thom: Nice you found an opium pipe! It must belong to our killer seeing that they smoke opium... Let's take a sample of that green substance! Thom: And a weapons case? Let's see if we can decipher the lock first! Thom: And a display of test tubes? Let's send the test tubes over to Clarissa and see what she can determine from them! Thom: We found the killer's hideout but we still have to find the killer! Let's go partner! Examine Weapons Case. Thom: Good job with unlocking that case, ! Thom: Wow, that's a lot of weaponry! Pistols, rifles, even ammunition and grenades! Who could be the one collecting of their firearms into a locked case? Thom: You're right, . Maybe there's information wedged in there. Be careful to not blow us up with any of the grenades though! Examine Weaponry. Thom: Super! You found a receipt within the pile of weapons without blowing a limb off. Thom: And it says that the person who purchased the weapons was Aaron Vaulter?! Thom: After his suspicious actions on the burning train case, I wonder if we should even trust him. What if he was the one who burned John Siffore and set the fire on the train? Thom: Right again, ! We'll need to ask the man himself! Let's go and find where Aaron is and ask him about his case in the hideout. Talk to Aaron Vaulter about his weapons case in the hideout. Aaron (smoking an opium pipe): Not you detectives again! Can a man smoke his opium in peace? Thom: Not when we found your weapons case in a criminal hideout used by a murderer, Aaron. How did it end up there? Aaron: Like you would believe my story... Aaron: But fine. I was taking the case to an employer when a man came and seized it from my grasp! Thom (holding a photo of the victim): It wouldn't have a chance to be this man, would it, Aaron? Aaron: Yes! That's the rascal who stole it! Thom: Well, it's too late for you to get to him! he's dead and your weaponry is now evidence in his murder! Aaron: We'll see about that... Thom: You don't fool me for a second, Aaron. Stay close, we may need to talk later. Analyze Test Tubes. Clarissa: This substance in the test tubes baffles me, ! Clarissa: it's clearly a mixture of chemicals, but all I can determine that this is for some healing of a kind. Thom: Healing? Maybe like some kind of virus cure, maybe the original early stages of the cure that we used in the hospital? Thom: Was there anything else on the test tubes, Clarissa? Clarissa: I found two different sets of DNA. One of them was of a black-haired, green-eyed male, meaning our victim was in contact with the tubes. Clarissa: And the other strands showed it was a green-eyed female, very much like your suspect, Alice Crossfield! Thom: I wonder what Alice and John had to do with our victim? Let's go and find Miss Crossfield! Interrogate Alice Crossfield about the mysterious substance in the tubes. Thom: Miss Crossfield, why were you in contact with an early stage of the cure? Alice: Because I CREATED it! It was my original cure that saved all of Halcyon! Alice: John was helping me get the ingredients, but as soon I succeeded in finding the cure, he backstabbed me! Alice: He took my formulas and work on the cure and sold them to a Diomede Kane genetics expert! Alice: That's why I now depend on opium to calm my nerves whenever he comes by, teasing me over the loss of my research! Alice: I may kill insects with repellent, but I would not murder a man of humanity! Thom: Only the evidence tells, Miss Crossfield, and it says you're not out of this investigation yet! Examine Opium Pipe. Thom: Nice work with collecting a sample from the pipe's mouthpiece! Thom: You're right, the substance looks suspiciously clear like the insect repellent sample, but no one would dare tasting that kind of substance. Thom: Right, it could be something else. Let's get this to Clarissa, stat! Analyze Unknown Substance. Thom: Hey Clara, what did you find from that substance sent you? Clarissa: Well I identified opium, nut that's a bit obvious due to this being found on an opium pipe. But I also identified menthe spicata in the sample! Clarissa: Menthe spicata is the scientific name for spearmint! Thom: Spearmint? How would that gotten on the pipe? Clarissa: The best answer would be that your killer drank a cup of mint tea while smoking opium on their pipe. Thom: That means the killer enjoys opium as well a steaming cop of hot murder! Let's return to the park estate and see if we can find out more clues from the ashes of the fire! Investigate Park Estate Grounds. Chapter 3 The Rise of the Enemy (6/7)